


Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: He's had a difficult transformation but she is feeling a bit playful.





	Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Writtne for Aibhann for the 2008 Smutty Claus Exchange.
> 
> Thanks to my betas [](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/profile)[**queenb23more**](http://queenb23more.livejournal.com/), [](http://lunalovepotter.livejournal.com/profile)[**lunalovepotter**](http://lunalovepotter.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://nathaniel-hp.livejournal.com/)**nathaniel_hp**. I had originally decided to do some hurt/comfort for you, but Remus and Tonks just weren't cooperating. Then I saw a picture on a friend's LJ and the bunny literally bowled me over. This is a bit playful, a bit naughty and full of a lot of role-play. Hope you don't mind.

  
__  
_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,_   
_You sure are looking good._   
_You're everything a big bad wolf could want._

Performed by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs  
Lyrics by Ronald Blackwell  


 

 

Remus turned the knob of the door with an exhausted sigh. Even with Wolfsbane, this month's transformation was rough on him. He'd barely made it to the woods on the outskirts of town before he'd transformed. She distracted him terribly right before he was set on leaving, which only served to accelerate his transformation. Since becoming involved with her, he was acting like an oversexed sixteen-year-old, taking her wherever they could find a horizontal place, or a vertical one for that matter. In a way, he was making up for lost time from his own adolescent days. Dora brought out that wild, unleashed side of him. And he liked it. He liked it a lot.  
  
He knew that their relationship was a dangerous one, not only to her, but to them both. The way the Ministry was leaning these days, it wouldn't be long before he'd be hunted down like some animal and she'd be left alone without him. That simple fact made him treasure each and every moment he had with his tempestuous, unpredictable Nymphadora.  
  
God, even thinking about her name made him hard.  
  
Sometimes, she was such a…nympho. Maybe that's why she liked sex so much. It was a part of her name, her label, and when he moaned her name as he climaxed, it was her full given name that fell from his lips. That was the only time she didn't care, the only time she didn't get angry and change her hair colour.  
  
He opened the door, flinching at the creak of the hinges, and stepped inside. The flat was dark, almost pitch black. It was still very early in the morning and she usually waited up for him to return after his transformation. The darkness and quiet of the room unnerved him.  
  
"Dora?" he said into the darkness. Nobody answered him.  
  
He took a few steps over toward the kitchen, hoping she'd left some coffee sitting out for him. There was nothing but a bag of rubbish waiting to be taken out. Turning back to the front room, he removed his cloak and tossed it over the back of a wing back chair. She would never notice; along with being a world-class klutz, she wasn't the tidiest person in the world, either. He toed off his loafers and began unbuttoning his cardigan when he heard it.  
  
 _Clunk, clunk._  
  
"Dora?" He drew his wand and pointed it in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
He took a tentative step in that direction, the hairs on the back of his head and along his arms standing on end.  
  
" _Owooooo!  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood."_  
  
The words of the song sent a shiver down his spine. He should have relaxed, knowing that she was all right, but they sent all the blood in his body straight to his cock, swelling it to painful proportions.  
  
" _Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
Listen to me._"  
  
He swallowed hard as her shadow moved forward. He didn't need ambient lighting to know what she looked like, to know what she wore, to cotton onto what she had in mind. They'd done this all before, and every single time brought about the same results: earth-shattering sex.   
  
But this was the first time she incorporated that song…that…wolf song. It set his blood boiling.   
  
Without a word, she stepped into the meagre light of the room and whispered, " _Lumos minimus!_ "  
  
A soft, sensual glow appeared from the tip of her wand and he gulped.  
  
She wore a black velvet corset over a short, red strapless dress that exaggerated her breasts, pushing them up and almost over the top of the dress. He could see a black crinoline peek out from the bottom of the dress, which made his mouth water. How she managed to get that all done by herself, he never knew; in a way, he could care less. A long, red leather cloak completed the outfit. Dora struck a pose in the doorframe and that's when he noticed her legs.   
  
"Damn."  
  
She wore fishnet stockings that led right into knee-high lace up boots.   
  
"Those are new."   
  
Dora rolled her eyes at his comment and sauntered over to him, licking her lips which were encased in a candy red. She may have plumped them up, but he wasn't sure.  
  
"All the better to seduce you with m'dear," she purred as she toyed with the buttons of his shirt, ghosting her fingertips over the fabric and sending bolts of electricity through him.  
  
Remus made a grab her, his hand pulling the sleeve of the coat down her arm. She slithered away from him as the coat fell to the floor. Swinging her hips with exaggeration, she took a few steps and let out a gasp.  
  
"Oh no! I've dropped Grandma's basket of goodies!"  
  
He looked around her and noticed a little basket lying on the floor. However, his attention toward the basket was evilly, yet pleasantly, diverted.  
  
The wench bent over at the waist and damn! She wasn't wearing any knickers! The way her arse peeked out from the crinoline made him act on his baser instincts, ones he tried valiantly to control on a daily basis.  
  
Before he could think, he sprung on her, hauling her up into his arms flush against his crotch. One hand snaked around her and began toying with her slick entrance, teasing her clit and eliciting the most delicious sounds from her lips. With his other hand, Remus fumbled with the fly of his trousers. With a frustrated growl, he released her to use both his hands to free himself of the confines of the fabric, which he shoved down to his ankles.   
  
"Please, Mr. Wolf, don't hurt me!" she teased. "I'm an innocent little girl."  
  
"Like hell you are," he growled in return. Pushing down on her back, he sent her head toward the floor and lined up his stiff, throbbing cock with the backside of her cunt. He took a deep breath, letting himself enjoy his enhanced sense of smell as her pheromones drifted up into his nostrils. With a howl, he entered her.  
  
Dora gasped once he was sheathed inside her, pushing her arse back against him. With his hands holding her hips flush against him, he thrust hard and fast into her, taking pleasure in the way she squeezed her muscles around him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he knew he was close. Being selfish sexually was not something he enjoyed, but as the song continued playing in the background, he couldn't help it.  
  
"S—sorry…I can't—"  
  
"You'll make it up to me, I swear."  
  
Her throaty answer sent him over the edge. Remus held her fast to him and he watched as his hips jerked quickly against her round, firm bum and he spilled himself inside her. He continued to thrust up against her and she did the same. It only took a few moments until she was screaming out her own release.  
  
"Can't…can't stand any longer," she huffed as she crumbled to the floor with him still hanging onto her. She turned her head to meet his gaze and smirked wickedly. "What big hands you have."  
  
His eyes grew larger as she continued the game. It was like a hunt; she was the teasing prey to his silently stalking hunter.   
  
"All the better to touch you with my dear," he replied, flipping her over so that she lay on her back with her legs spread wide open for him. He salivated at the very sight of her and licked his lips.  
  
"What a big tongue you have."  
  
"All the better to eat you with my dear."  
  
Without another word, Remus shoved the miniscule dress to her waist and attacked her sparkling wet cunt with his mouth. She moaned as he kissed his way from the apex to the perineum, squirming under his sensual touch. When he stilled his mouth on her swollen clit, she bucked her hips, bringing her sex up into his face. His tongue dipped inside her vagina, tasting her primal essence. Then, two of his fingers went to work inside her. He swirled them around, touching the slick walls and rubbing against her recently discovered G-spot.   
  
"Umswonful."  
  
Remus chuckled against her wet flesh, which only made her hips buck again. With his hands, he roamed her flat stomach. The corset frustrated him yet he didn't want to take the time to undo the lacings. Her breasts would have to wait.  
  
With his lips, he began sucking her clit, drawing as much of it as possible inside his mouth while his fingers pistoned in and out of her, speeding up in time with her moans. Her inner walls began to clench around him and he held her clit between his lips, putting just enough pressure on it so that it extended her pleasure.  
  
"REMUS!" she screamed, finally, in release. The sound of her made him want her again.  
  
Retrieving his wand from the floor, he ripped the scrap of a dress down the middle, causing her breasts to burst from their confines. He immediately attached his mouth to her right breast and sucked ravenously. His tongue swirled over the taut peak and he bit slightly, causing her to yelp. He smiled as he paused his ministrations before moving to the other breast. With a nipple in his mouth, he placed a hand on her belly, touching her smooth skin, gliding slowly back to her still-throbbing centre. Nights like this didn't happen often, but when they did, he took advantage of what she so willingly offered to him.  
  
Dora reached down and squeezed his reawakened cock, rubbing her thumb over the moist tip, sending a lightening bolt of pleasure through him.  
  
"What a big cock you have," she said with a laugh.  
  
Remus lifted his head from her breast and met her eyes.  
  
"All the better to fuck you with, my dear."  
  
In a rapid motion, he held her tight and rolled over onto his back until she sat astride him, her torn dress revealing her tight and toned body.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered under his breath as he watched her rub up against his erect penis.   
  
She smiled slyly at him and bent forward, enveloping him inside her mouth. With practised ease, she brought him nearly to the edge and backed off, smacking her lips as she released him.  
  
"Mmmm. Yummy."  
  
She leant forward and kissed him. He could taste himself, as well as her, as they kissed. Dora continued to rub herself against him, driving him mad with the need for release he only wanted her to give. Their eyes locked for a moment before she smiled, raised herself up and slid down, encasing her inside her cunt. His eyes fluttered closed.  
  
"Is this how you like it? Do you like looking up at me as I fuck you?"  
  
He opened his eyes to find her massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipples to hard little pebbles. His eyes drifted down to where their bodies joined and he smiled upon seeing her tattoo: a wolf howling at the moon.  
  
"More than anything," he said, his gaze meeting hers once again.   
  
Placing his hands on her waist, he thrust upward, causing her to gasp as he hit just the right spot. Dora responded by swirling her hips in circles this way and that before grinding her clit hard against his pubic bone. Her motions became wilder, more unrestrained as the pleasure began to build up inside her. Moans and soft 'oohs' escaped her pouting lips. He watched her come undone right before his eyes and was mesmerized by the way her body contorted as her orgasm built.   
  
Remus quickly sat up, still holding her tightly at the waist. With the change in angle, he felt himself careening faster and faster toward his own, glorious release. She dropped her hands from her breasts and held him to her, kissing him wildly, running her tongue over his lips and inside his mouth. He sucked on her tongue while his hips jerked uncontrollably and her inner muscles clenched tightly around him.  
  
Their guttural moans blended in the otherwise quiet of the room, each of them wanting the moment to last forever, if it was at all possible. She screamed as she came, the sound reverberating off the bare walls of the flat, and threw her head backwards, exposing her throat to him. Taking what she was offering, he nibbled, licked, and sucked along her neck as they rocked together, extending their pleasure until he fell backwards onto the floor, spent.  
  
Remus stroked her back under the torn dress while their breathing slowed; she placed tiny kisses on his chest and neck.  
  
"What a rapidly beating heart you have," Dora said softly, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"All the better to love you with, my dear."


End file.
